One touch
by MasterTrancy
Summary: Après que Hiroshi et Junpei soient allés chantés au karaoké, Junpei reviends avec de drôle de sentiments. Attention, Yaoi !


**One Touch**

_Qui aurait cru que ce simple touché m'aurait fait autant d'effet ? Sentir son torse contre moi. Sa main dans mon dos. Tentant de me rassuré. Lui qui a toujours été là pour me conseiller avec les filles. Je me coucha, tentant désespérement d'oublié cette confusion. Je me mit à penser aux filles. Satsuki parraissait plus conne. Aya, mignone mais .. On aurait dit .. Moins interressante qu'avant et Tsukasa .. Toujours jolie, mais moins que d'habitude. Puis, je fermit les yeux et décida d'aller faire ma déclaration d'amour à celle que je verrais. Mais je ne vit aucune fille. Seulement le beau visage doux d'un Sotomura. Je rougis. Mes idées étaient confuse .. Et si .. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui ? Amoureux de mon meilleur ami .. Mon conseiller ! J'oublia tout cela et me coucha. Quelques temps plus tard, je m'endormis et fit un drôle de rêve._

_***_

_Je me réveilla .. En retard .. Je jura et sauta dans la douche. Par après, je m'habilla, pris une pomme et mon sac et je coura à l'exterieur. Je ne devais pas arriver en retard encore une fois. J'arriva à l'école en un temps record. En classe, quand Satsuki me sauta dessus, je l'évita et elle fonça dans la porte. Je me retins de rire. Puis, je vis Hiroshi. Il me sourit, amicalement. Je lui fis un bref " Salut " de la main et alla le voir. La journée passa. Le soir, nous avions une réunion pour le cinéclub. Hiroshi et moi étions les premiers._

Hiroshi : Eh ben .. C'est bien rare que l'on est seul !

Junpei : J'avoue.

_Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne le regardait pas. Il était assis sur la table et moi, j'étais devant lui. Je regardit par terre, à droite. Il remarquit que je ne le regardait pas._

Hiroshi : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Junpei : Huh ? Rien, je suppose .. Ben ça dépends de qui tu parle ..

Hiroshi : Ben de toi, s'ta faire !

Junpei : Y'a rien de nouveau avec moi !

Hiroshi : Tu ne me parle presque plus et .. Tu ne me regarde même plus ..

_Le ton de sa voix me surpris. Il était triste. Je le regardit. Sa peau douce et parfaite, sa grande gueule, ses longs cheveux ébenes et ses lèvres fines mes firent rougirent. Heureusement, lui aussi s'était mis à regarder par terre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'approcha. Il ne semblait pas me voir venir. Il était plongé dans ses esprits. Je carressa sa joue gauche. Il releva la tête, surpris. Il rougit. Mon autre main se posa sur sa hanche et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, mais qui dévoila enfin ce qui me tracassait depuis toute une nuit. Quand je m'éloigna, il me regardit, toujours surpris._

Junpei : Voilà ce qui se passe.

Hiroshi : Tu .. Tu est gay ..

Junpei : Ouii ..

Hiroshi : Je connais quelqu'un qui a la même orientation sexuelle que toi .. Si tu veux .. Je peux te la présenter ..

_La colère m'envaïe .. Il n'avait donc pas compris que j'étais amoureux de lui ?!_

Junpei : Idiot ! Tu n'as pas conpris ! Bon sang .. Tu ne comprendras décidément jamais les sentiments des autres !

_Je m'en alla, le laissant seul, là, sur la table, avec un baiser sur le dos. Rendu plus loin, dehors, je me rendit compte que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Non seulement Hiroshi est la personne la plus hétéro que ce monde ai jamais porté, mais il allait sûrement en profiter pour le dire aux filles. Je m'assit sur un banc du parc et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Mes yeux me piquèrent. Je finit par me mettre en boule sur le banc. Une heure passa. Mes yeux devaient être rouges à force de pleurer. Puis, quelqu'un s'arrêta devant moi et vint me voir._

X : Hé ! Junpei !

Junpei : Hn .. ? Salut .. Komiyama ..

Komiyama : Ça pas d'l'aire d'aller .. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Junpei : Rien ..

_Il devait le savoir de toute façon .._

Satsuki : Junpei-Kun ! (L)

Junpei : Salut .. Satsuki ..

Satsuki : Tu as pleuré ?

Junpei : Non, c'est le sable qui souffle dans mes yeux.

_Malgrés la banalité de mon excuse, ça marchait pareille. Je remarquit que personne n'avais parlé de ce que j'avais fait et tout semblait normal. Il n'en avais donc pas parlé. Hiroshi s'approcha._

Hiroshi : Tu viens Junpei ? On va rentrer ensemble ..

Junpei : D'accord ..

_Ma colère et ma tristesse s'envolèrent quand il me dit cela._

Satsuki : Moi aussi, je veux venir ! ^^

Kiraya : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! ^^

Sastuki : On pourras tous rentré en amoureux ! Moi avec Junpei et Hiroshi avec Kiraya ! ^^

Kiraya&Hiroshi : Hé ! On est pas gay !

_Je baissa la tête .. Je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Et en plus, j'aurais voulu être seul avec lui, loin de Satsuki._

Junpei : Je vais rentrer seul, tout compte fait.

Satsuki : Mais ..

_Je n'entendit pas ce qu'elle me dit, car je partit en courant. Je sus que je venait de trahir mes émotions, mais je devais partir loin. rendu au parc, je m'assit, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et effacé ses larmes qui coulaient sans arrêt sur mes joues. Je ne tarda pas à sentir une présence près de moi._

X : Salut ..

Junpei : Hn .. ? Hiroshi ?! J'avais dit que je voulais être seul !

Hiroshi : J'dis souvent ça à ma soeur .. Mais quand elle vient me réconforter, ça me fait toujours du bien .. Je me suis dit .. Que ça serais peut-être pareil pour toi.

_Il s'assit._

Junpei : Écoute .. Pour tantôt .. Je suis désolé .. Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris ..

Hiroshi : C'est pas grave.

_Sa main se glissa sur la mienne. Il me forca à le regarder. Il me donna un baiser sur le front, puis, sur les yeux. Je les avait fermés quand il m'avait donné celui sur les yeux. Puis, son front se posa sur le mien, son nez toucha au mien. Quand j'ouvrit les yeux, j'eus la chance de voir quelque chose que j'avais jamais vu chez lui. Ses yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux noirs qui me fixaient. La main qui ne me tenait pas la main se posa sur la joue._

Hiroshi : Junpei .. Je suis pas gay .. Je suis bi sexuelle.

_Surpris par sa déclaration, je me traîta interieurement de con. Je n'avais même pas pensé à sa._

Junpei : Tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

Hiroshi : Parce que avant ton baiser, je l'ignorais. Quand t'es partie, tu m'as laissé avec un gros vide dans le coeur. J'ai pas arrêter de pensé à toi. J'avais envie de te voir. Mais quand t'es partit, j'ai voulu te courir après, mais quand je mis suis décidé, les autres sont arrivé. Je me suis rendu compte alors que j'avais même pas répondu à ton baiser. Alors même si il est un peu tard, je vais le faire.

_Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes. Sa main lâcha la mienne pour me prendre par les hanches. Son autre main, celle qui me tenait par la joue, se glissa amoureusement dans mes cheveux. Il entrouvit la bouche. Je me laissa faire. Je finit par sentir sa langue toucher à la mienne. Je le laissa mener cette valse buccale. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Plus fort qu'avec Tsukasa. Je me rendit compte que si je n'ai jamais voulue coucher avec une fille, c'étais parce que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Je décida de dominer. Quand nos lèvres se quittèrent, le temps de reprendre nôtre souffle, je me rapprocha de lui. Je lui donna un amoureux baiser dans le cou. Il m'assit sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Je commença à mener la valse du mieux que je pouvais. Nos sexe en erection, sous nos vêtement, se touchèrent, ne fesant que nous exciter d'avantage. Sa main se glissa sous ma chemise, déclanchant une vallé de frisson dans mon dos. Un mini-gémiscement sortit de ma bouche. Je m'approcha encore plus. Il toucha descendit sur mes hanches, puis sur mes cuisses. Nous nous arrêtions pour nous regarder de nouveau. Hiroshi passa sa main sur ma chemise, m'interrogeant du regard. J'approuva en l'emmbrassant dans le front. Il déboutonna ma chemise. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne chez nous, avant de faire l'amour sur le banc de ce parc. Mais ces pensées s'envolèrent quand il commença à m'emmbrasser sur le torse. Sa main descendirent sur mon sexe, tout près du sien. Son autre main, dans mon dos, me donnèrent plus de frissons que j'avais jamais eu avec les filles. La mienne se balada sur sa chemise. Quant je toucha ses mamelons, aussi dure que son pénis, il poussa lui aussi un gémiscement et se mit à lècher les miens._

Junpei : Je t'aime .. Hiroshi.

Hiroshi : Hn .. Moi .. Au .. Aussi ... J .. Junpeiii ...

_Ça voix trahissait ses pensées. Nous nous regardions alors surpris, constatant où notre passion nous avait mené. Il sourit. Moi aussi .. Nous allions nous y remettre quand .._

X : Ça suffit vos cochonneries !

_Je regardit derrière. Il sembla surpris voir gêner de nous avoir surpris. Ou juste de savoir que c'étais moi, celui qui fesait des cochonneries avec un gars._

X : Junpei ! Hiroshi !

Junpei/Hiroshi : O .. Okusa !

Okusa : .. Attendez un peu que tout le monde le sache ! Le pervers d'Izumikaza et le briseur de coeur numéro 2 ! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

Hiroshi : Et puis ? On s'aime, c'est tout !

Junpei : Ouaiis ..

_La réaction d'Hiroshi me fit me sentir mieux. Je débarqua de par dessus lui et attacha ma chemise._

Okusa : C'est vraiment de l'amour ? Il me semblait aussi que Junpei était devenu bizzare après que tu l'ai rassurer avec un peu trop d'intimité ! Ha Ha Ha !

Junpei : Ça s'est vu tant que ça ?

Hiroshi : Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué !

Okusa : J'vais vous laissez l'avouer aux autres tout compte fait .. Ça briseras moins le coeur de filles.

Sastuki : Ho Hé ! ^^

_Elle arriva en courant vers nous._

Junpei : Salut, Satsuki ! ^^

Satsuki : Tu semble moins triste que tout à l'heure .. Eh bien, Hiroshi, je t'ai mal jugé ! ^^

Junpei : Hn ?

Hiroshi : J'ai réussis à convaincre Satsuki de me laisser te réconforter seul .. Mais alors ..

_Il rougis .. Je compris ce à quoi il venait de penser .._

Hiroshi : Tu nous a observer pendant combien de temps ?!

Satsuki : Je viens d'arriver. J'attendais Junpei, près de sa maison, mais comme il n'arrivait pas, je suis partie à vôtre recherche ! ^^ Ah Junpei ! Je suis si contente que tu aille de nouveau bien ! Dis, tu me donne un bisou ?

Hiroshi : è.é

Junpei : Désolé Satsuki .. Je .. Suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ..

Satsuki : Aya ? Tsukasa ?

Junpei : Non ..

Satsuki : Ah ! J'ai saisie ! Yui !

Junpei : Non plus ..

Satsuki : Alors qui ?

_Je regardit Hiroshi. Il me sourit._

Junpei : Ben .. Hiroshi ..

_Satsuki écartilla les yeux._

Satsuki : Tu .. tu blague .. Ahh ! Ouii ! C'est ça ! ^^

Hiroshi : Il est sérieux. Junpei et moi .. On s'aime.

Satsuki : ..

Junpei : Je sais que t'es triste, mais j'ai découvert des sentiments envers lui.

Satsuki : Tu va le payer, Manaka ! Toi aussi ! Sotomura ! Vous ne me reverrais jamais ! Vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! C'est la dernière année au ciné club ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

_Et elle s'en alla, furieuse. Plus loin, ce bel homme qui tripait bien fort sur Aya vit Satsuki courir en pleurs. Il regarda au loin et vit Junpei. Il lui lança un regard noirs et coura après Satsuki pour la réconforté._

Okusa : Elle s'en remetteras. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Junpei.

Junpei : J'ai pas envie qu'elle se suicide pour moi.

Okusa : Elle ne se suicideras pas. C'est pas une emo .. Comme Hiroshi ..

Junpei : T'es emo ?!

Hiroshi : Juste le style, okay ?

Junpei : Cool .. ^^

Hiroshi : T'aime les emos ?

Junpei : Ben .. Ouii puisque je t'aime !

_Junpei l'ermmbrassa fougueusement. Hiroshi carressa les hanches de son nouvel amour. Hiroshi regardit la lune. Elle était pleine. le visage de deux filles lui aparurent soudainement. Ces filles qui avaient tant changés de choses dans sa vie. Ces filles qui lui avaient fait voir qu'il n'étais pas complètement hétero. Il les remercia, quoi qu'elles étaient déjà loin. Là où ils ne pourrais jamais les présenter à Junpei._

Junpei : Que regarde tu, mon amour ?

Hiroshi : La lune ..


End file.
